Manufacturing methods for production of tubular electrodes are earlier known, in which the tubular electrode consists of a tube shaped from a metallic string, the longitudinal seam of which is welded. The problem at the manufacture of such tubes is that the powder during the welding operation will be subjected to such high temperatures that there is a risk that the powder will be damaged by the welding heat. Manufacturing methods have been developed according to which the gutter, before being closed to a tube is filled, with so much powder only, that this will take up a portion of the cross-sectional area of the tube, when the tube passes the welding station. The powder flows preferably past the welding position at a certain distance from this, but in spite of this there is a risk that the powder can be negatively influenced by the welding heat. Furthermore there is no control over that the welded tube is really exactly filled with powder downstream of the welding station or that the powder level is not too high in the tube, whereby it again can be subjected to harmfull heat influence.